The Next Best Thing
by MannequIncorporated
Summary: Hyde returns to Eric's life after nine years. Eventual Slash, featuring music by Chicago. Rating will probably increase.
1. Prologue

**The Next Best Thing  
****Prologue  
**By Noah Colum

DISCLAIMER: Some characters property of Fox. Music property of Warner Brothers and Chicago Records.

* * *

Hyde set down his drink, feeling empty in the relative silence of the bar. When it got quiet he could breathe in the smoky atmosphere and really think about his life, which is probably why he felt he had to head to the jukebox. The quarter jingled metalically through the innards of the old machine.

He looked around the bar. Though he was in Chicago, the room was almost exactly like the bar he remembered from Point Place. From the shape of things inside, not a whole lot had been done since '76. In fact, he would have wagered anyone that the only thing to change in this bar over the past eleven years was the music in the jukebox, clientele included.

He sighed and hit a random number, 041.

The music began as he returned to his barstool. He was dismayed to hear disgusting synth-pop drooling out of the system.

And yet it caught his attention. This song was different, not for the music, but for what the effeminate man was singing.

_Baby, so you think you can start again?_


	2. Sunday in the Park With Hyde

**The Next Best Thing  
Sunday In The Park With Hyde  
**By Noah Colum

"Time for bed, Tommy." The phone rang as Eric tried to wrestle the laughing four-year-old into his new 'big boy' bed. "You like this new bed, right?"

Tommy nodded vigourously, his golden curls bouncing.

Eric sighed. "So what's wrong?"

Tommy jumped up and down. "Not sleepy."

Eric rolled his eyes as he heard Jennifer answer the phone. "Honey, it's time for bed, whether you're sleepy or not. It's after eight! Jason's probably asleep already!"

Tommy stood there on the bed, still smiling, with his arms crossed.

Eric tickled him, sending him into peals of laughter. "Don't make me tell your mama!" He said with a mock gruff voice.

Jennifer stuck her head in Tommy's room. "How are my boys?" she said, as she knocked on the open door.

Eric looked up. "This one won't go to bed."

She smiled, stepping inside. "Well, I'll take care of him. You've got a phone call, someone named Steven."

Eric shrugged, standing up from Tommy's bed. "Steven who?"

Jennifer shook her head. "All he said was his name was Steven, and then something about a basement."

"Hyde. Hyde's calling me!" He ran his fingers through his short hair. "We went to high school together."

Jennifer nodded. "Okay. So go talk to him, and I'll put Tommy to bed."

Eric grinned. "Good luck with him." He headed out the door and down the stairs, to the phone in the kitchen. It was sitting on the counter.

Eric picked it up. "Hello?"

"Forman?" The voice on the other end sounded deeper than Eric remembered, more rough, probably due to heavy smoking. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Hyde, it's me."

Hyde laughed. "Cool. How've you been?"

It was a little awkward. "Fine." Eric coughed. "Uh, how about you?"

"Fine." Hyde hesitated. "Listen, I'm in Chicago for a little while, and I thought, you know, maybe we could catch up or something."

Eric smiled, though Hyde couldn't see it. "Sure. How about tomorrow?"

Hyde coughed. "Nah, how about Sunday?"

"I'm heading to Adams Park around lunchtime on Sunday if you want to meet up."

"Sounds good." Hyde coughed again.

Eric heard loud music and talking in the background. "Are you at a bar?"

"Yeah."

Eric wondered why he'd asked. "Oh. Okay. See you then."

"Sunday," Hyde said. "Goodnight, Forman."

**

* * *

**

Eric sat down on the bench facing the playground, watching Jason and Tommy head for the swing set. "Help your brother, Jason!" he called after them.

He watched the boys, Jason pushing Tommy in the swing as Tommy laughed. The birds at his feet flew away suddenly, and he turned to his right.

Hyde was standing there, looking more or less exactly like Eric remembered.

He had his hands in his pockets. "Hey."

Eric stood up, fixing his t-shirt. "Hey," he repeated, looking at him.

Hyde looked back, stonefaced. "You look different," he said, after some time.

"You don't," Eric returned.

Hyde's hand moved slowly towards Eric's temple. He lightly caressed the side of Eric's short hair. "You cut it," he whispered.

Across the way, Tommy fell off the swing set, scraping his knee. He ran across the field, crying, towards Eric. "Daddy!" Eric turned to him, scooping him up in his arms. "He pushed me! He pushed me hard!" he said, green eyes streaming with tears. Eric kissed his forehead. "Shhh. It's all right, Sweetheart. I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Jason arrived as Tommy was accusing him. Already six, he was the spitting image of his father. "It was an accident, I swear!" His manner was firm, but his lip was trembling.

Eric looked at Jason. "I know it was, but you should be more careful with Tommy! He's not big and strong like you."

Hyde had a smile on his face. "These yours?"

Eric nodded. "This one is Tommy. He's four." He handed Tommy to Hyde, who held him on his shoulder. Eric bent down to Jason, giving him a hug. "It's all right, no harm done. Right, big guy?" He turned back to Hyde. "This big man is Jason. He's six."

Hyde looked down at him. "Nice to meet you, kid."

Jason smiled, his sadness forgotten. "Hi."

Eric patted him on the head and motioned for Hyde to set Tommy down. "Why don't you boys go and play some more?"

They scampered off, leaving Eric and Hyde alone.

Hyde spoke first. "Is Tommy okay?"

"Yeah." Eric paused. "Well, no. He's got a form of MD. I can't remember what it's called."

"Oh, geez. That's terrible." Hyde put his hand to his forehead.

Eric shook his head. "It's really mild, actually. The doctors said that he'll be able to do normal things 'til he's at least twenty-five, and that people who have it usually live past forty." He shrugged. "We just have to be careful, is all."

Hyde changed the subject. "So you're doing well, I guess."

Eric nodded. "I'm just fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay." Hyde looked away.

Eric frowned. "No, you're not." He looked down at Hyde's clothes for the first time. They were old and nearly threadbare. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. My friend set me up in his trailer, and--"

Eric shook his head. "Come stay with us. We've got an extra room, we bought the house with my mother-in-law in mind, and she won't be around until the next millennium."

Hyde waved at the air. "Nah, I'm fine."

"I'm serious, Hyde. Come stay with us. It'll be no problem. Jennifer would love you." There was concern in his eyes.

"She your wife?" Hyde looked away.

"Of course." Eric laughed slightly. "She'd love to have someone else to cook for, I can't hardly appreciate what she does anymore."

Hyde stared into his eyes, for what seemed like forever. "Okay," he said, finally.


	3. Memory

**The Next Best Thing  
Memory  
**By Noah Colum

Eric turned the key in his front door, holding a laundry hamper with one arm. "I still can't believe you were living _there_," he said to Hyde.

"Whatever, man. It was a bed and a roof," he said, following close behind Eric.

Eric laughed under his breath. "Hardly." He headed through the foyer, past the half-bath, and turned left into the open spare-room. "But that doesn't matter now, because you're safe and hopefully comfortable here." He set the hamper down in the middle of the room.

Hyde came through the door. "Man, your house looks huge." He set down the grubby suitcase as he looked around what would be his room.

It was rather large, by anyone's standards, but to Hyde it was enormous. A king-size bed was against the far wall, with an average-size TV across from it. An antique dresser stood in one corner, and a small reading area, complete with overhead lamp, occupied the other. The colours were muted and unobtrusive.

Hyde was almost speechless. "There is no way I can sleep alone in here. It's way too big."

Eric grinned. "That's why they call it the 'mother-in-law suite'. We can shut her up back here and she'll feel like she has her own house." He gestured to the other door. "It's got its own bathroom."

Hyde stepped through the door, on the cool tile, looking around. "Geez, this bathroom is the size of my trailer!" And it was. A shower with room for two shared a wall with a two-sink counter, and a large Roman tub took up most of the opposite side. The toilet was separate, with its own door.

Eric stood behind him, enjoying his delight. He put a hand on his shoulder. "It's nice, isn't it?"

Hyde turned around. "I'd hate to see the price tag. But your bedroom must be incredible!" Hyde shook his head. "What did you do to get this, man? You can't be a teacher and have all this."

Eric shrugged. "I'm a corporate defense lawyer. You wouldn't believe how much these jokers pay to get what they want."

Hyde became aware of their proximity. "And they want you?"

Eric didn't move away, but didn't acknowledge the distance either. "Most of the time."

Jennifer walked in. "Eric, honey, what are you doing back here?"

Eric turned around quickly, with a smidgen of guilt in his eyes. "Jen!" He sidestepped, pulling Hyde forward. "This is Stephen Hyde, the one who called Friday night. We went to high school together, in Wisconsin."

Jennifer shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hyde."

Hyde shrugged. "Steven."

"And this is Jennifer, my lovely wife." Eric turned back to Jennifer. "Honey, Hyde's going to be staying with us for a while. I figured he could use Hyacinth's room, right?"

Jennifer shrugged, adjusting her blazer. "It's no problem with me. Should I add one to dinner?"

Eric nodded. "Just cook for one more whenever you do."

Hyde put his hands in his pockets. "Thanks, Mrs. Forman." That felt strange to say.

Jennifer smiled. "Call me Jen."

Hyde nodded, and Jennifer smiled again as she turned to leave.

Hyde looked at Eric. "She's not from Point Place, is she?"

"Nope." Eric grinned. "We met in law school, started dating. Funny, because she's a Personal Injury lawyer and I represent the type of people she fights."

"When did you get married?"

Eric shrugged. "When we found out she was pregnant with Jason." He frowned. "But we were going to anyway, I'd already proposed two months before. We got married in January of '81, and Jason was born that July."

Hyde nodded. "You moved fast." He took off his jacket, the same jacket he'd had ten years ago, Eric noted. Eric followed suit, removing his coat.

Hyde looked at Eric's T-shirt. "Chicago? Come on, man, _please _tell me you didn't get into crap music."

Eric shrugged. "Jen got me started."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "The first three albums were the only good ones. What are they on now, Chicago 46?"

Eric grinned. "18, actually. And this one's pretty good. Chock full of synth. You'd hate it."

Hyde nodded. "Probably."

Eric shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go see how the boys are doing. The car's open, I think your vinyls are still out there."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Uh, Eric?"

Eric turned around. Hyde looked at his feet. "Thanks."

* * *

"Who wants blueberries?" Eric asked, as he brought a big glass bowl to the table.

Tommy jumped up in his seat. "Ooh!" he raised his hand excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh!"

"Tommy!" Jennifer scolded. "Use your manners!"

Tommy sat still right away. "Daddy, can I have some buberries?" he asked, smiling.

"_May _I have some blueberries," Eric corrected. "And yes, you _may_."

"With 'wip-cream'?" Tommy grinned.

Eric nodded. "What else can you eat blueberries with?" set down the bowl, going to stand up.

Hyde got up faster. "I'll get it."

Eric smiled. "Thanks, Hyde, it's on the top shelf of the fridge."

Jennifer leaned over as Eric spooned blueberries onto Tommy's plate, then Jason's. "_Why do you call him Hyde?_" she asked.

"_Old habits die hard,"_ Eric said.

Hyde returned with the Cool Whip as Jennifer said, "By the way, Steven, you're welcome to whatever you'd like in the kitchen."

Hyde nodded. "Thanks."

The blueberries were sweet, and after the bowl was empty Jennifer took the boys upstairs to wash their faces and go to bed.

Hyde helped clear the table, and stood in the kitchen, drying the dishes Eric washed. They were silent, and Hyde could hear Jennifer tucking Tommy in.

Jennifer came downstairs just as Hyde was turning on the dishwasher.

"I'm going to bed, Honey. I assume you'll be up a while?" Jennifer asked, running a brush through her blond hair.

Eric nodded. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Jennifer looked to Hyde. "You too, Steven. Welcome to our home."

Hyde smiled. "Goodnight, Jennifer."

She headed off, and Hyde turned to the living room. He sat down tentatively on the beige leather sofa, staring at the blank TV, staring through the blank TV.

Eric sat beside him. "What's on your mind?"

Hyde turned to look at him. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Eric blinked. "Hyde, you were my best friend until I came to Chicago. I'd do anything for you." He paused, staring at Hyde's eyes, staring through Hyde's eyes. "I love you."

And Eric felt soft lips on his, framed by the bristle of unshaven hairs. He closed his eyes, not seeing, or comprehending. Only feeling. He felt Hyde trace his jaw with a gentle fingertip.

And the feelings stopped. Hyde pulled away.

Eric was surprised, but not really shocked. "Hyde," he began. "I'm married. I have children."

Hyde bit his lip, something Eric never would have expected to see. "You love me."

Eric nodded. "Of course I love you." He frowned. "But I never said that I was in love with you."

Hyde looked at him curiously. "You were, though, weren't you?"

Eric turned away. "That's over now, Hyde. Of course I was. You were my Protector, it was like I owed you my life."

Hyde gave a sigh. "I missed you so much, Eric."

"And I missed you, too. But I'm a different person now! Being a father does that to you."

Hyde shook his head. "Well, I'm still exactly the same."

Eric smiled sadly. "I love Jennifer, Hyde. I love Tommy and Jason. I love them more than anything in the world." He sighed. "You're going to have to understand that." He stood up. "Let's just take this as friends, and not talk about this anymore."

Hyde nodded, and Eric smiled. "Goodnight, Hyde."

Tears rolled silently down his cheeks as Eric shut the door to his bedroom.


End file.
